The Kung Fu Dance
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A KFP crossover where Tigress, Tai Lung, and Shen meet the Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Enjoy


**This is another Kung Fu Panda crossover and I bet some of you wonder why do I have to keep on making these crossover fanfics besides the other fanfics I'm still working on. Well, I can't think of a reason why I haven't continued working on two of my previous fanfics I worked on in late November of 2011 and early December 2011 and January 2012. I'll continue the Land Before Time fanfic in about two or four months as soon as I'm done with the others. For now, this fanfic will revolve around Tigress, Tai Lung, and Shen as they will meet the Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I hope you enjoy and I promise you, it's longer than my previous crossovers although not a chaptered fanfic like HTTYKF. Enjoy and don't forget to review dear fans.**

**P.S. I do not own the characters and Dreamworks Animation/Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Kung Fu Dance<strong>

Far away from the Valley of Peace, we see Tigress walking to a forest near a village full of human people while Shen and Tai Lung, two of the now reformed villains who fought Po the Dragon Warrior decides to go with her just to keep her company. While they continue to walk without getting spotted by the human villagers, Shen flies to the right direction, giving Tigress and Tai Lung the opportunity to follow him and realized that they have crossed the right path and Shen had led them to the castle they have been looking for. Master Shifu told them that once they go there, they will meet the queen who used some magic to disguise herself. For not whatever the reason, Tigress and Tai Lung follow Shen inside the castle to find some old skeleton bones covered with dust and cobwebs.

They walked and toured the rest of the castle, trying to find the queen before looking in the wrong places. "She has to be around here somewhere", said Tigress. "We checked her throne, but it was no use", said Tai Lung, "I thought that once we found her we could ask her to dance with Shen and then with you while I dance with the queen." "That's what you're planning, right?", asked Tigress. "Yes", said Tai Lung. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the upside of the castle. At first, they thought it was metal from Shen's toes, but it turns out to be human shoes. Then, after Tigress and Tai Lung hid from behind a door and it appears to be the queen herself.

"Who is in the dungeons?", asked the Queen, "Answer me! Who is there?". Then, Shen appears and sees the queen himself before he spoke. "Why, hello", said Shen, "Are you the queen we've been searching for?". The Queen turns around and sees the peacock. "Yes, I am... peacock", said the Queen, "and who might you be?" "I am Lord Shen, you majesty", said Shen and takes her hand with his wing before he kisses it, causing her to blush. Then, she kisses him the beak and hugs him. Tigress and Tai Lung then appear and saw the two continuing to hug each other. "That must be the queen", said Tai Lung, "Let's go talk to her." "Yes, Tai Lung", said Tigress, "Let's.", and they walked towards them before the Queen stops hugging Shen. "You are such a cute little bird", said the Queen. "Thank you, your majesty", said Shen, "and I think you are absolutely pretty. I want you to meet two of my friends right here. Tigress and Tai Lung.". "A pleasure to meet you two... felines", said the Queen and bowed respectfully followed by Tigress and Tai Lung as they did the same to her. "It's great to see you for the first time, your majesty", said Tigress. "I always knew we'd find you here", said Tai Lung. "Can you tell us about your disguise?", asked Lord Shen. "Come with me to my throne and I will tell you", said the Queen and goes to her throne, followed by three of the kung fu animals.

Then, she explained how she disguised herself. She choose to be an old hag in order not to be recognized by Snow White who ran away from the huntsman after he told her that she plans to kill her. Then, she explains why she made a poison apple in order to trick her into thinking that it's a real apple with Snow White realizing that she felt wierd, but seemingly dies before she cackled for her victory that she will be the fairest in the land. Then, she fell to the deepest chasm and she was about to be eaten by the vultures after her spell was broken and was transformed back to her young and beautiful self and escapes in order to get back to her castle. The others are confused at this, but understand her statement that she did not plan anything to kill her ever since. "Yikes", said Tigress, "It must've been harsh trying to kill your own daughter for her beauty." The Queen nods her head and Tai Lung spoke. "Your majesty, I was wondering if you could...", said Tai Lung. "Could what, Tai Lung?", asked the Queen. "Dance with me?", said Tai Lung, "Me and Shen here were planning if he could dance with Tigress and you while I dance with you and Tigress."

"It would be an honor", said the Queen and takes out her right hand and Tai Lung bows respectfully before taking her hand with his own right hand and start to dance with one another. "Now tell me", said the Queen, "Where did you two felines and that peacock come from?". "We're from the Valley of Peace and Shen is from Gongmen City. Our master, his name is Shifu by the way, told us that if we travel to your kingdom and meet you, you were to tell us about your disguise. Since you did, I like to know what you think about me." "You're... strong and handsome... for snow leopard", said the Queen. Tai Lung smiles blushingly and for about three minutes, they finished dancing and Shen starts to dance with Tigress for about five minutes. Later, they drank their wine from empty old cups while Tai Lung tells some feline jokes, causing them to laugh their heads and butts off at the same time. After finishing their wine, Shen starts to dance with the Queen while Tai Lung dances with Tigress and they looked romantically into their eyes before the two felines kissed each other. Then, Tai Lung rubs her belly.

"I bet our child will be as pretty as you", said Tai Lung. "Well, I bet our child will be as strong and handsome as you", said Tigress seductively and they kissed each other again. As Shen and the Queen continue to dance with one another, Shen asked, "What do you think of my tail feathers, your majesty?". "I think they're fabulous", said the Queen and for about three more minutes, they've stopped dancing and sat down to see Tai Lung and Tigress holding each other in their arms. Later that night, they spend the night at her castle and three of the kung fu animals slept in the Queen's bed while the Queen sleeps next to the two felines. The next morning, they prepared themselves to say goodbye to the Queen.

"Well, it's great seeing you, your majesty", said Tai Lung. "It is an honor seeing you after you... you know", said Shen. "Yes", said the Queen and kissed Shen in the beak again, causing him to blush this time. Then, Tigress and the Queen hugged each other before Shen flies off with the two felines chasing him in the same direction. The Queen waves her hand goodbye to them and went back to her castle.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's "The Kung Fu Dance" fanfic. Wasn't that great or what?<strong>


End file.
